1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of connecting an image forming apparatus to a network via Wi-Fi Direct, an image forming apparatus supporting Wi-Fi Direct, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as wireless LAN (WLAN) technology is mounted in wireless devices, infrastructure technology of WLAN (IEEE 802.11) whereby wireless devices connect to infrastructure networks such as hot spots or access points (AP) to use the Internet has become generalized and widely used.
In addition, Wi-Fi, which is a wireless local area network (LAN) standard based on IEEE 802.11 regulated by Wi-Fi Alliance, is basically a technology that allows using ultra-high speed internet by accessing an access point (AP) connected to a network infrastructure; however, Wi-Fi may serve peer-to-peer (P2P) communication by using an ad hoc mode. When using this ad-hoc mode, however, security is weakened, a transmission speed decreases, and an establishing method thereof is difficult to perform. Accordingly, Wi-Fi Alliance has suggested Wi-Fi Direct as a technique that makes P2P communication possible. Wi-Fi Direct allows P2P connection between wireless devices without using an AP, supports a transmission speed of a maximum of 250 Mbps, and performs security settings by using Wi-Fi protected access 2 (WPA2), in order to address problems of the ad-hoc function. In addition, Wi-Fi Direct supports a transmission range of a 200 m maximum, and thus, is considered as a substitute for P2P communication.
As described above, with the appearance of Wi-Fi Direct, use of P2P communication has increased more. In addition, P2P communication technology may also be applied to image forming apparatuses, such as printers, scanners, fax machines, and multi-function printers. Accordingly, a technique for securely and easily connecting an image forming apparatus, which supports P2P connection, to a network is necessary.